This invention relates to data storage devices including optical disks enclosed in cartridges adapted for insertion into and removal from optical disk drives. The cartridge reduces disk contamination and damage during storage and handling, and further facilitates convenient yet accurate loading and removal of the disk into and out of the drive.
Typically the optical drive includes means for directing a laser beam onto the disk surface for writing and reading information. Thus it is necessary to provide an access window in the cartridge through which the laser beam can reach the disk. The access window should be closed whenever the cartridge is removed from the drive, and to achieve this end, the prior art discloses spring biased panels. When the cartridge is inserted into the drive, a probe enters the cartridge through a probe opening, contacts the panel, and moves it against the spring force to open the window. When the cartridge is removed, the panel responds to the spring force to close the window. This arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,260 to Strickin et al granted Oct. 25, 1983 showing a probe 102 entering the cartridge through a cavity 142 to open panel 144. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,314 to Hatchett et al granted Jan. 22, 1980 discloses a slidable shutter 9 similarly responding to a pin 17. U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,801 to Faber et al granted Nov. 9, 1982 shows doors moved by pivotally mounted levers 13, pivoted when their ends 15 contact a ridge provided in the drive.
While these prior art arrangements function satisfactorily under most conditions, they require an opening in the cartridge which permits entry of dust and other foreign matter that may damage the disk. Further, these devices are structured such that the spring which biases the panel to closure also urges the cartridge away from the disk drive. This biasing, while it can be overcome by separate cartridge retaining means, can interfere with accurate cartridge positioning.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable means for automatically opening a cartridge access window as the cartridge is loaded into a drive. It is a further object to maintain the window open while the cartridge is loaded in the drive, without thereby creating a residual spring force tending to eject the cartridge. Yet another object is to provide an apparatus for opening a cartridge access window without utilizing a drive-mounted probe and cartridge opening necessary to accommodate such probe.